Mario VS
Genre: Platformer/Beat 'em up Publisher: Nintendo Developer: Team Beecanoe Platform: Wii U ESRB: E10+ Mario has made himself quite a few enemies, hasn't he? In Mario VS, you get to fight just about every villain Mario's ever faced. Adding to the mix include fighting: *his allies *new villains *third-party rivals The game bears resemblance to the classic Megaman games. You choose an enemy, play through their level, and fight him/her. The only differences are that you're playing as Mario, the graphics are better, and once you beat all of the enemies, another slew of them opens up. Controls Wii Remote (horizontal) *Control Pad: Move left/right, crouch, and jump *B Button: Use Item Ability (if no item, a strong attack) *A Button: Grab *1 Button: Block *2 Button: Attack *Shake Wii Remote: Special Move Wii Remote and Nunchuck *Control Stick: Move left/right, crouch, and jump *Z Button: Block *C Button: Grab *A Button: Attack *B Button: Use Item Ability (if no item, a strong attack) *Shake Wii Remote: Special Move Items Transformation Items Bosses Coin Cup #Mr. Game & Watch #Mach Rider #Falco Lombardi #Birdo #Petey Pirahna #Princess Zelda #Miles "Tails" Prower #King Dedede #Snorlax #Final Boss: Baby Mario Shell Cup #Mike Jones #Starfy #Ice Climbers #Waluigi #Diddy Kong #Proto Man #Sasuke #Vegeta #Knuckles the Echidna #Final Boss: Koopa Bros. Mushroom Cup #R.O.B. #Isaac #Olimar #Ray MK II #Axem Rangers #Charizard #Zero #Shadow the Hedgehog #Tatanga #Final Boss: Wart Banana Cup #Little Mac #Heddo #Fireboy #Black Mage #Marth #Ness #King K. Rool #King Boo #Captain Falcon #Final Boss: Dark Star Flower Cup #AiAi #Billy Hatcher #Pit #Morris Jade #Wolf O'Donnel #Dr. Wily #Dr. Eggman #Inuyasha #Fawful #Final Boss: E.T.G. Leaf Cup #Maxwell #Sephiroth #Snickard #Kamek #Smithy #Jason & Sophia the 3rd #Ichigo Kurosaki #Naruto Uzumaki #Arceus #Final Boss: Galactic Petey Star Cup #Celio #Geno #Ridley #Viewtiful Joe #Rayman #Son Goku #Simon Belmont #Bill Rizer #Mewtwo #Final Boss: Genius Guy Lightning Cup #Metaknight #Chris Redfield #Lloyd Irving #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) #Dastan #Ganondorf #Bowser Jr. #Shadow Mario #Final Boss: Jared Raigan Special Cup #Pikachu #Yoshi #Wario #Fox McCloud #Donkey Kong #Kirby #Samus #Solid Snake #Dry Bowser #Final Boss: Beecanoe Drygly Rainbow Cup #Link #Cloud Strife #Megaman #Master Chief #Pac-Man #Sonic the Hedgehog #Bowser #Luigi #Your Profile Mii #Final Boss: Shigeru Miyamoto: Creator of Mario #Extra Boss: Weegee Music *Mr. Game & Watch Battle *Mach Rider Battle *Falco Lombardi Battle *Birdo Battle *Petey Pirahna Battle *Princess Zelda Battle *Miles "Tails" Prower Battle *King Dedede Battle *Snorlax Battle *Baby Mario Battle *Mike Jones Battle *Starfy Battle *Ice Climbers Battle *Waluigi Battle *Diddy Kong Battle *Proto Man Battle *Sasuke Battle *Vegeta Battle *Knuckles the Echidna Battle *Koopa Bros. Battle *R.O.B. Battle *Isaac Battle *Olimar Battle *Ray MK II Battle *Axem Rangers Battle *Charizard Battle *Zero Battle *Shadow the Hedgehog Battle *Tatanga Battle *Wart Battle *Little Mac Battle *Heddo Battle *Fireboy Battle *Black Mage Battle *Marth Battle *Ness Battle *King K. Rool Battle *King Boo Battle *Captain Falcon Battle *Dark Star Battle *AiAi Battle *Billy Hatcher Battle *Pit Battle *Morris Jade Battle *Wolf O'Donnel Battle *Dr. Wily Battle *Dr. Eggman Battle *Inuyasha Battle *Fawful Battle *E.T.G. Battle *Maxwell Battle *Sephiroth Battle *Snickard Battle *Kamek Battle *Smithy Battle *Jason & Sophia III Battle *Ichigo Kurosaki Battle *Naruto Uzumaki Battle *Arceus Battle *Galactic Petey Battle *Celio Battle *Geno Battle *Ridley Battle *Viewtiful Joe Battle *Rayman Battle *Son Goku Battle *Simon Belmont Battle *Bill Rizer Battle *Mewtwo Battle *Genius Guy Battle *Metaknight Battle *Chris Redfield Battle *Lloyd Irving Battle *Ryu Battle *Ryu Hayabusa Battle *Dastan Battle *Ganondorf Battle *Bowser Jr. Battle *Shadow Mario Battle *Jared Raigan Battle *Pikachu Battle *Yoshi Battle *Wario Battle *Fox McCloud Battle *Donkey Kong Battle *Kirby Battle *Samus Battle *Solid Snake Battle *Dry Bowser Battle *Beecanoe Drygly Battle *Link Battle *Cloud Strife Battle *Megaman Battle *Master Chief Battle *Pac-Man Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog Battle *Bowser Battle *Luigi Battle *Mii Battle *Shigeru Miyamoto Battle *Weegee Battle Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mario